For the Love of a Mother
by Rosalind du Coudray
Summary: When Tintin's first mission goes awry, the Thunderbirds find themselves one member short and a child more. I suck at summaries XP Tintin/Alan!  Sorry to all who subscribed to the other one!  This one is the same story, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I got really bored the other day, and I've been playing around with this idea for a while...so enjoy!

* * *

"Guys! You've got to get out of there ASAP!" John's voice echoed through the headsets.

"FAB John! Hey, Tin. You coming?" Alan called to her.

"Be right out. I'm just doing one last sweep before we head out."

"Well make it quick! The storm's not gonna hold up for long."

"I know, I know! Hang on…I think I hear something." Tintin's voice trailed off as she peeked behind a curtain in the last hut of the village. It was her first mission, and she couldn't afford to make any mistakes. The stench of the room was choking, and when her eyes adjusted, she screamed directly into the microphone.

"Tintin! What happened?" Virgil yelled into the headset.

"Uhm…you guys may want to take a look at-" She stopped short when she saw the small boy crouching in the corner with tears streaming down his pale face. He looked to be no more than three-years-old, and his dark skin was marred by light scars. She slowly inched toward him and held out her hand.

"Excuse me, sweetie. Are you alright?" The boy nodded his head slowly and grabbed her hand. Tintin's instincts reacted faster than she could as she swept the boy into a hug. He cried into her chest as she rocked him back and forth. "Shh…sh…It's alright. It'll all be okay." She cooed to him as the boys walked through the opening of the hut. She heard four distinct gasps from behind her as they took in the sight before them.

The three bodies laying before them, an older man and woman and a younger boy, were rotting in the putrid air. Tintin was still rocking the little boy as he sobbed. Their faces softened at the sight. The boy had finally fallen asleep in Tintin's lap. The air was still until-

"Ow!" Tintin slapped at a mosquito that had bitten her neck.

"Guuu-ys! You have to get out of there _now!_" John reiterated.

"FAB John. We're out." The voices echoed. Tintin stood up with the boy in her arms and followed the boys out to Thunderbird 2.

They got into their respective Birds and got ready to take off. Tintin sat in her seat with the small boy buckled in on her lap. Virgil smiled at her and Thunderbirds 1 and 2 took off just as the storm hit the small village. About an hour into the flight, Tintin felt her eyelids getting heavy, and she hugged the boy to herself as she nodded off. Virgil looked over to her and shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Alan. Your girlfriend's asleep…"

"Haha…she's probably just worried. She's always dead asleep when we go on missions without her. How's the boy doing?"

"He's fine. They're both sleeping comfortably…And he's still attached to her."

"Leave it to Tintin to make friends with the locals."

The little boy shifted slightly and clung tighter to Tintin's body.

"Uhm…Alan? I think they're gonna have a hard time parting from each other when the time comes…what do you think of adoption?"

"Uh oh…I figured this would happen one of these times. Can you wake her up?"

"Sure. Hey, Tin. Ti-in wakey wakey!" Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Huh? Virgil…what?"

"Alan wants to talk to you, Tin."

She turned her attention to her headset and began a heated debate over the topic of a future family and the like. They were still arguing an hour later, as they arrived at Tracy Island. The passengers were offloaded, and Tintin and the boys walked off. She was still carrying the sleeping boy when they arrived in the living room of the house.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy…I know you usually want an explanation of the mission, but can I…" She gestured with her head to the boy in her arms.

"Sure, Tintin. Make it quick."

Tintin took the boy to hers and Alan's room and set him down on the bed. She tucked him in with a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave when a small hand grasped her uniform.

"P-please don't go, Mommy…" He pleaded, his eyes still closed. Tintin turned around and sat down on the bed as she pulled him into her lap once more. She rocked him until his cries subsided and turned to leave again.

Tintin arrived in the living room to find the boys looking in her direction expectantly.

"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping." She sat down on the couch next to Alan. "I'm sorry for fighting with you, Alan…It's just that…"

"It's fine, Tin. Sorry for waking you up." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Guys!" Jeff interrupted. "Can we get back to this?"

"Sorry, Mr. Tracy…" Tintin whispered as she shot up from her seat and raced to the bathroom with her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Tin! Tintin, what's wrong?" Alan shouted chasing after her. He was blocked by the bathroom door, which had been slammed in his face. He heard the unmistakable sounds of retching coming from behind the door, and he pounded his fists against the door. His brothers came up behind him and pulled him away.

"Relax, Alan." Jeff told him reassuringly. "It was her first mission, ergo first dead body. She's probably just getting over the shock."

They all turned around when the bathroom door opened.

"H-hey, guys…" Tintin said weakly, staggering to Alan and passing out.

"Tintin…" Alan picked her up and carried her to their room. He set her down on the side that was unoccupied, and noticed that the little boy almost immediately sought her warmth out, even in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he latched himself around her neck and snuggled up to her body.

"Sleep well, you two." He whispered as he left the room.

* * *

Well...that's all for now! Hope you liked it! I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! It's been a while! I had two copies of this story up under different titles without realizing it .

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! I know that Tian probably wouldn't speak English, but just go with me on this one okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously...

_ "H-hey, guys…" Tintin said weakly, staggering to Alan and passing out._

_ "Tintin…" Alan picked her up and carried her to their room. He set her down on the side that was unoccupied, and noticed that the little boy almost immediately sought her warmth out, even in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he latched himself around her neck and snuggled up to her body. _

_ "Sleep well, you two." He whispered as he left the room._

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the curtains when Tintin next awoke. Looking down, she had to smile, as the boy was still hugging her for dear life. Tintin gently shook his shoulder to wake him up, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled up at her.

"Good morning, sweetie." She cooed to him.

"…h-hi…" He tried out his voice, which was scratchy, yet childish.

"So…I never got to ask you…what's your name?"

"Tian…my name's Tian...what's your name?"

"I'm Tintin. So, Tian, how are you feeling this morning?"

"My tummy hurts." As if on cue, the boy's stomach growled. They both laughed and got up. Tintin gave him one of her old shirts from when she was a toddler. Both of them changed and walked out the bedroom door hand in hand. As they walked down the long hallway, Tintin found herself wishing her mother was still alive. Her mother and father had died in a car accident on the mainland two years ago. She remembered being devastated, and she constantly thanked God for the Tracys, who had brought her back to her normal self. In essence, she knew what this boy was going through. She knew he would need all the support she could muster to help get him through this.

The two were a sight to behold as they stood in the doorway. Both had not brushed their hair or worried about looking presentable, what with the hunger coursing through them. Eight heads turned to the door and laughed as both stomachs grumbled in unison.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get some food." Tintin urged the boy, who smiled and nodded in response.

"So how are you two this morning?" Jeff asked.

"Well rested, that's for sure! Right, hun?" Tintin replied, as the boy nodded, shoveling food into his mouth. She did not feel much like eating suddenly, and she excused herself to go back to her room. Tian got up to follow her, but Tintin stopped him.

"Tian, honey, I'm just going to go for a jog, okay? Stay here and finish your breakfast." She told him softly as she turned and walked back to their room. After she changed, she walked down to the beach and set out for her run. Running to her music always let her think clearly. Lightly scratching her neck, she stretched her legs and started her run.

As she ran, she became lost in her thoughts. Who exactly was Tian? Why was he the only survivor? What was she going to do when the time came to let him go? Were those people his family? Millions of unanswered questions swirled through her head, and before she knew it, she was back at the house, where Alan rushed out to meet her.

"Tintin! It's Tian! He won't stop crying and screaming for you." Alan yelled, catching up to her. Tintin rushed into the house to find Tian sitting on the floor and crying his eyes out.

"Oh, Tian…come here. It's okay. I'm here…shh…" Tian clung to her as though letting her go would cause her to disappear. Tintin lightly pressed Tian to her body as she stood up slowly. "Tian, how would you like to go for a walk on the beach?"

He nodded, and the two of them walked hand-in-hand out the door. As the two of them wandered out the door, Alan looked on worriedly. Tian had had a meltdown when Tintin had been gone for a mere five minutes. Speaking of Tintin, she hadn't so much as mentioned the mission from yesterday. At least she was looking better…

Meanwhile, Tintin watched as Tian ran a few feet then fell into the sand giggling madly. She pulled at the collar of her shirt, beginning to get very uncomfortably hot. Her head began to pound painfully, and she sat down next to the laughing Tian. She put her hand to her chest, feeling as though her heart was skipping wildly.

Tintin smiled shakily at Tian's antics in the sand and flipped onto her stomach. As soon as her head hit the warm sand, Tintin was sound asleep. Ten minutes passed before Tian realized that his new friend was asleep.

"Mama?" He nervously patted her shoulder trying to wake her up. There were beads of sweat all over her face, and Tian could not hide the worry he felt for Tintin. The small child was so confused as to what to do. Should he leave her here and go get help? Should he wait for her to come around? However, when Tintin let out a pain-filled moan, Tian set off running towards the house.

"Help! Something's wrong with her!" Tian shrieked, barreling towards the door. The man he now knew as Alan jumped up from the table, followed by five other men. By the time they returned to the beach, Tintin was panting heavily.

* * *

Uh oh...what's going to happen next?

Hope you enjoyed it!

Till next time!


End file.
